


Memories

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Square and Round challenge. Evocation of memory in Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Cold, hard, tin, _round_: his plate, licked clean of crumbs

James's glasses; flashing under the light of the full moon as he pulled Snape up by the collar of his robes.

There was a place that was round, warm, safe… but he couldn't remember…

Cold, hard, broken, _square_: his floor, three paces by three (you can afford to give mad-men room.).

It was the size of Harry's changing room, where Remus had not defended himself, and Sirius had not then recognised the despair and hopelessness his accusations had wrought in his friend.

Remus had… he suspected… Remus must hate him.


End file.
